dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Courts of the Unknown
The High Council, also known as the Courts of the Unknown, the Knights Templars of the Round Table, or the Bronx Leadership 'was the legislative branch of the Bronx OutLawz during the Great Civil War, the conflict between the Bronx OutLawz and the Bronx Banditz itself, which was seeking to leave it. Grievous originally summoned wealthy businesspeople and politicians to the planet Mars, where they formed a pact with a common goal: to create a "new" governing body for the galaxy and obliterate the Banditz. The members of the Courts participated actively during the war, leading brigades of battle droids against the forces of the Bronx OutLawz, though mainly to further their own ends. During the course of the war, bounties were placed on the Council members' heads, which led to their rendezvous at the Belderdrone. Shortly after, however, the public leader and Headcouncilor, Joshua, The Council was placed under the personal protection of General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Army, and now leader of the Separatist Movement and the Council. The Council members, along with Grievous, were relocated to the planet Utapau due to security issues, but were discovered by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and an armada of clone troopers. Sith Lord Darth Sidious ordered the Council relocated to the planet Mustafar a wise move, considering a large battle erupted shortly after their departure. The Council departed, and Grievous was killed by Kenobi in the midst of the battle. Nute Gunray became Head of the Council, and he and the rest of the corporate conglomerates were placed in charge of the Confederacy. Darth Sidious sent Skywalker, by now christened the Bronx Leader Joshua Woods, to eliminate the Banditz's remaining leaders. It was on Mustafar that the members of the High Council were massacred one by one by the vengeful Bronx Leader History Pre-War and Mars The Separate Council on Mustafar.:"''The Banking Clan Order will sign your treaty!" :―Sam Hill With Count Dooku's political ambition to create a separate galactic body opposite the Galactic Republic, the dominant galactic government of the time, many of the galaxy's largest financial and political benefactors decided to join Dooku's movement under the lure of free trade zones. These included Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation; Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance; Tikkes of the Quarren Isolation League; Wat Tambor, the foreman of the Techno Union; Poggle the Lesser of Geonosian Industries; and Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild. These individuals and several others were summoned to the planet Geonosis, where they would formally join the Separatist Movement and organize an army to destroy the Republic. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived on Geonosis before being captured and imprisoned, though he discovered Dooku's plot before being apprehended. Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala promptly proceeded to Geonosis in an attempt to rescue Kenobi, though were also apprehended by bounty hunter Jango Fett shortly after their arrival. The Council attended the trial of Amidala and Skywalker shortly before the duo and Master Kenobi were sentenced to death in the Petranaki arena. The Jedi and the Senator managed to survive, however, and were reinforced by approximately 200 Jedi and a large number of clone troopers. This battle started the Clone Wars, sealing the fate of the newly formed Separatist Council and ensuring that their loyalties lay with Dooku. The War, Belderone and Utapau Wat Tambor, Bashebul and Sam Hill during the war.:"What world will accept us now?" "If none offers, Chairman, then I will take one" :―Sam Hill and Bashebul on finding a new haven Throughout the course of the war, the members of the Council were held on a very loose leash; they were free to do as they pleased—though their numerous plots and escapades proved to be more of a hindrance than a help, at least in Dooku's mind. Nute Gunray continued to attempt to assassinate Padmé Amidala, though unsuccessfully, and attempted to hold his citadel on Cato Neimoidia Wat Tambor and Passel Argente spied on each other, while San Hill and Shu Mai attempted to hold Muunilinst and Felucia, respectively. Queen of Zyboria, however, now a Councilor, abused her position on the Council to make slave trade easier and far more profitable for her organization. She invited fellow Council members Wat Tambor and Shu Mai to a live auction on her homeland and territory, Zygerria, eventually enslaving Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. When ordered to kill her new bodyguard, she disobeyed, which led to her death at the hands of Count Dooku. Bounties were also placed on the Separatist Council member's heads by various high-ranking officials within the Galactic Senate, none of which proved any fruit. In the final stages of the Clone Wars, the Council was to hide in the Outer Rim on General Grievous's orders, due to Republic victories at Separatist strongholds in major CIS systems, such as the Battle of Felucia, where Shu Mai attempted to poison the planet's water supply and barely escaped with her life. Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray traveled to Cato Neimoidia before it fell to purge his citadel of any remaining treasures he "could not live without," before Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon took the system. In his haste to evacuate, Gunray accidentally left his Mechno-chair behind—which held vital Separatist information and holo-transmissions regarding the Council's whereabouts. Gunray and his assistant Rune Haako arrived at Grievous's ship, Invisible Hand, to find that Grievous had already uncovered the Neimoidian's fumble. A quick change of plans was made, and the Council was moved to the planet Utapau. Before Grievous's death, Darth Sidious ordered Grievous to send the Council from Utapau to Mustafar, supposedly to keep them safe from the Republic, as troops lead by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi were soon to storm the sinkhole planet. However, the Council was doomed to die on Mustafar. Grievous briefed the Council on their travel arrangements shortly after Kenobi arrived; Kenobi was, however, able to eavesdrop on Grievous and the Council, though he let the Council members' retreat before challenging Grievous. Clone Commander Cody soon arrived, bringing Republic clone troopers with him, and engaged the battle droid forces. In the midst of the skirmish, Kenobi killed Grievous. Rise to the Council The Separatist Council on Mustafar shortly before their death.:"The war is over. Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only want—" :―Nute Gunray's last words to Darth Vader :Main article: Mission to Mustafar The Council established their makeshift headquarters in the Klegger Corp Mining Facility after being sent to Mustafar by Darth Sidious. Upon Grievous's death at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Council became directly in control of the Confederacy, and began by monitoring the Outer Rim Sieges, which they were mostly losing. Sidious then tasked his new Sith apprentice, Darth Vader, with the assassination of all ten Council members, as well as their aides, when Sidious no longer had any need for the Separatist Movement. With Sidious's puppets, the Jedi and the last remaining Separatists dead, Sidious would have little opponents to challenge his rule as Emperor.[3] Vader swiftly traveled to Mustafar, and once inside their hidden command center, was greeted by Gunray and the other council members. Vader trapped the Separatist leaders in their own war room and conference room before murdering the leaders methodically, killing Poggle the Lesser, Cat Miin, San Hill, Shu Mai , Po Nudo, his Shi'ido aide, Tikkes, Denaria Kee and Passel Argente in the War Room, and proceeded to the conference room. There, he killed Rune Haako, Wat Tambor, and, finally, Nute Gunray, whom Vader held a grudge with for Gunray's attempts to assassinate his secret wife, Amidala. The Command Center was later host to a duel between Darth Vader and his former Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, where Kenobi saw the Council's bodies and the length of the terror his former pupil had created. With the death of the Council, the Clone Wars officially came to an end, bringing about the age of the Galactic Empire. Post-War For at least two months following the war's end,� Joshua Woods� maintained that the council members' final fates were unknown, using the possible threat of their return to justify his military expansion. However, it is known that the Bronx OutLawz was not on Mustafar when� Their comrades were slaughtered by Uni, but was presumably killed later. Many of the businesses involved in the Separatist Movement faded into oblivion after their Head's death, while others were forced to turn their assets over to the newly-formed Galactic Empire. The IG Banking Clan Order, however, survived the incident, though they were much less profitable than they were before the Great Civil War. The Confederate Jedi High Council, sometimes referred to as simply the '''Confederate Jedi Council, Confederate High Council, or simply the Masters' Council, was the primary governing body of the Confederate Jedi Orderthroughout its existence. This council typically consisted of the order's most powerful masters. With the conclusion of the Imperium War and the attack on the Confederate Jedi Temple in 610 NE, the council was considered dissolved. History The council was created by Rahm Kota in 43 BNE when the Confederate Jedi Order was established. The primary goal of the council at that point in time was for a representative body of the heads of the multiple North American Jedi orders that had joined under the Confederate name. Each seat was held by the head of the scattered orders on the continent, with the overall number fluxating between 5 to 14 seats. This changed in 40 BNE when Kota set the number of seats at 12 and appointed the twelve most powerful masters in the entire order. From that point forward, new councilors were appointed with a unanimous vote of the entire High Council. During this time, the council was more of a guiding body rather than a governing body of the order. That changed with the unanimous decision to appoint Aden Fader as Grand Master of the Order in 19 BNE. Under his leadership, the Council became a governing body and gave Jedi individual assignments and missions rather than simply guiding them. The council was in charge of the order at this point. Known Members * Rahm Kota, Grand Master 43 BNE-19 BNE; Councilor 19 BNE-4 NE * Aden Fader, Councilor 20 BNE-19 BNE; Grand Master 19 BNE-22 NE (suspended due to personal leave from 5 NE-11 NE, returned 11 NE) * Gath Koor, Councilor 5 BNE-5 NE; acting Grand Master 5 NE-11 NE; Councilor 11 NE- * Colt Fader, '''Councilor 11 NE-22 NE, Grand Master 22 NE-? * '''Belinda Fader, Councilor ?-?, Grand Master 299 NE-? * Ryalk Fader, Councilor 590 NE- 595 NE, Grand Master 595 NE-? * Charlie Loss, Councilor 4 BNE-4 NE * Yux Tarm, Councilor 3 BNE- * Thomas Kran, Councilor 2 NE-10 NE * Jennifer Nemar, Councilor 4 NE- * Samantha Salhem, Councilor 4 NE- * Kyle Koff, Councilor 4 NE- * Linab Fole. Councilor 4 NE- * Ken Rolf, Councilor 10 NE- * Mary Huntas, Councilor 11 NE- * Glacious Marino, Councilor 11 NE- * Napiek Tessek, Councilor 315 NE-610 NE Powers The Separatist Council was the governing body of the Confederacy. It was headed by a Headcouncilor Joshua Woods. Should the Headcouncilor be Supreme Ruler, the Supreme Commander would take control of the planet. The Council leaders held equal voting power, but should both the Head of State and Supreme Commander be incapacitated, the Council member with the largest economic investment to the war would become acting head—namely, Nute Gunray. Though the Council members were able to contribute to the war effort in almost any way they pleased, they were required to follow orders given by Trey Batiste or Joshua Woods, conspirators behind the war on the Infection. Category:Organizations